Angelus Mortis
by perceptionofmypenmanship
Summary: New girl Rudi suprises Jasper Hale when she appears in rainy Forks. Unsure why they trust each other so completly in such a short time they embark on a journey filled with Romance. Who are the mysterious figures that cloud her past and how will she help Jasper heal after Alice's betrayal. Jasper/Oc. Alice/Edward. Rated M for language. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it. She lied to me. All this time I thought she loved me. I still can't believe she used me even when we first met so I could help her get to him. At least he doesn't know yet. Why didn't I pick up their emotions sooner? I should have suspected, ever since Edwards 'singer' I've been ostracized. It's my entire fault. I'm a monster. I need to calm down. I...

"Okay, listen up everyone" Carlisle called attracting everyone's attention, " A new girl is moving here from England, the reason I'm telling you this is that her house is situated in a very interesting location. Half on our side, Half on the Quileute's side and part of it is built into the no-man's land of the mountain. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine. It's from a british vampire. Elizabeth, who adopted the girl. Now we wIll gives her one week before inviting her over to help her settle in..."Carlisle continued but, by then I had zoned out wallowing in self pity.

#########################

3rd. person pov

"I'm going to go hunt" jasper announced before running out the door at an inhuman speed. Faster. Then faster. Not caring about the whispers or the sympathetic looks.

The forest sped past him in perfect detail. As he ran he focused on the scents around him when suddenly, a foreign scent became known. Jasper inhaled deeply. It smelt like, pine forest mixed with rain and mountain air, a hint of tea, cinnamon and finally a sea salt fire. Jasper was shocked to say the least; this aroma was more delicious than anything but, it didn't burn. He didn't crave it. Intrigued he followed it slowly winding through the forest towards a stream of wood smoke in the distance.

At the log cabin at the border, a young 16 year old girl with long raven black hair tied up in a ponytail , her fringe seeped against her left eye and deep amber eyes that burned with a molten glow of hundreds of flecks of yellow gold and orange unpacked the many cardboard boxes scattered haphazardly across her lawn. The moving truck tires left deep muddy tracks that lead to the main road about 2 miles away. The grey clouds threatened a rain storm yet, unfazed the girl worked slowly and thoroughly enjoying the day.

Jasper shortened the distance between him and the aroma when he came to a tall log cabin that was built into the mountain side; the dark wood was strong and aged. Small but, many windows dotted the walls and from his position he could see that part of the roof was a large skylight. The sky was dark and hid the tendrils of smoke curling from the chimney. The grass lawn in front of the cabin was marred by deep tire marks and cardboard boxes of various sizes. The most interesting of all these things though, was the 6ft pale skinned girl who worked meticulas unpacking the boxes. Jasper moved slowly into the brush hiding him from her view. He smirked to himself knowing how pitiful human vision was when the girl looked up and locked eyes with him. His deep whiskey eyes met her burning amber ones. A few seconds past and she winked before calling "Want to lend us a hand here?" in a crisp British accent, much more pronounced than Carlisle's. Her eyes sparkled in mirth as she waited for the dumbstruck boy to answer instead however, he remained in the tree. Raising her eyebrow she called again "You think a vampire would have more manners and help out a lady" sarcasm evident in her tone. Smirking at his shocked expression she turned and continued to unpack.

When jasper finally recovered he was behind her in an instant pressing himself against her back" My apologies Miss, I will now aid you in your endeavour" he quipped in a light amused tone. She smiled warmly at him before replying "Why thank you sir, a lady does appreciate the help of such a kind man. Are you from the south?" she enquired picking up on his heavy southern accent. "Yes ma'am, now what can I assist such a lovely lady with?" he asked smiling broadly at the girls wit.

"Well, you could help me carry these boxes inside before it rains but, what say we make such a menial task more interesting?" she said turning around to face him so they were mere inches apart. "What did you have in mind?" Jasper pressed. The girl smiled and her eyes were alight with mischief as she picked up a box.

"Why my fine sir, the answer is; a competition. We will see who can get the most boxes into the house before it rains. The winner wins a favour from the loser. Are you game?" she offered. Jasper felt her excitement bussing around them and nodded his consent. "Ready. Set. GO!" She yelled before rushing inside with the multitude of boxes she had picked up while taking to him. Smiling at her tactics he followed in quick pursuit.

For the next hour they ran inside and out carry boxes at inhuman speeds and fighting over boxes to carry. When the rain finally fell every box was safely within the cabin. And the counting began.

"I win!" she declared happily in a sing song voice dancing around. Smiling she held out her hand and shook his. " I'm Lt. Rudi Willow, A pleasure to meet you. Now what's your name and rank soldier?" She introduced. Jasper smiled at Rudi's antics and bowed his head. " Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am" he replied. Gently she grasped his hand and together they unpacked the rest of boxes.


	2. Chapter 2

As I won the competition with jasper I picked my prize. "The favour I choose Major, Is that you accompany me to school tomorrow. I shall pick you up on my fine steed" I told him gesturing to my Ducati 848 EVO Superbike in blood red. I know it's weird to have a superbike in my living room but, it's my baby!

"Well, Ma'am I think that'd be a fine idea, do you think you can find my humble abode?" He told me smirking but, I could see the excitement at my bike. What a guy.

I mean 6ft3, blonde obviously a military man and he liked bikes. God, I'm practically swooning. I smiled up at him. "Most defiantly Sir, Now forgive my manners could I get you anything to drink?" I asked him, as I walked over to my fridge, opening the door I gestured to the bottles of bloods. I saw the change in him as the smell hit him but he managed to stay calm. "Only if that drink is of animal origin miss" he managed before going back to holding his breath. I could see it was taking all of his strength not to lunge at the human blood. I rolled my eyes and grabbed two bottles one of deer for him and O positive for me. I chucked him the deer bottle. "Won't you sit down? Don't worry If it comes down to it there isn't enough to make your eyes change colour. Trust me." I told him.

Jpov

Great. The prettiest girl I have ever seen is sitting 3 feet away drinking Human blood. God that's sexy but, I can feel the bloodlust I'm surprised my eyes aren't black already. Quickly I gulp down the bottle of deer blood before grimacing. Ugh. I always find our diet the hardest. Rudi looks at me before rolling her eyes she tosses me her bottle full of human blood and it takes me all of my control not to take a sip. She walks over with another bottle and sit's right next to me on the couch." Hey, jasper you're a vampire right? Why aren't you drinking it? Elizabeth says animal bloods ok but, human is what makes you strongest. I understand you're against it but, I won't tell." She coaxes and eventually I give in I bring the bottle to my lips and my throat sings. The burning ache lessens. I feel so disappointed in myself for letting my family down. Wait, why should I care after all they were hiding Alice's affair with Edward from me. Rudi looks sad. She seems to notice how dejected I must look. I feel her guilt at pushing me to drink it. "Hey, Major. I'm sorry but, Elizabeth said you had the worst trouble at school and me kind of felt bad about it so I thought that if you had human blood it'd be easier to stand the kids at school. I mean it takes everything I got not to bite them and I'm a freaky hybrid." I got contacts to have yellow eyes for school. I'm sorry." She gushed getting more panicky the more she spoke I couldn't stand her like this. I've only known her and Hour but, it's like she my friend already. "Don'. It's nice that someone cares. If you don't mind me asking' why do you wear contacts and you're a 'freaky hybrid'?" I ask, feeling much better after one bottle of human blood. She turns to face me on the couch.

3rd person pov

Rudi turn's to face Jasper on the setae and slow moves her hand to her eye. Nimbly she removes both contacts in her eye's revealing fire red eye's that look like there glowing. "Ever since I can remember I've always had red eyes. This made me a target of the church which was convinced that I was possessed by the devil. So I spent many years on the run. It's was because of this that I didn't know of vampire's till around the beginning of the 19th century. I met Elizabeth she had been taken to America during the slave trade and at the age of 25 turned into a vampire. I was still on the run from the church. Elizabeth found me aboard a ship setting off for England and quickly became mater mea, my mother. I was then given an education on vampires. I didn't know it but, I was able to change my physiology from human to vampire and into a hybrid of the two. Once in England Elizabeth and I learned that I needed human blood as a part of my diet otherwise I would be sickly and it explained why I wasn't aware of my gifts. After I consumed human blood I was able to exterminate the churchmen that hunted me or knew of my existence so I could live in peace." Rudi explained. Jasper eyes were wide with shock but, he drank the second bottle of blood before replying." If you don't mind, what gifts? And can you explain how you managed to kill everyone that knew of your existence please?" Jasper enquired. Rudi Nodded and got more comfortable she took off her dainty ballet flats and put her feet on jasper's lap. "Do you mind?" Rudi checked. Jasper shook his head and gestured for her to begin.

"Well, over the time I've been alive I've seen and fought in almost every European battle that's ever existed. I lose track of all the names and places. I just seem to attract danger. Often walking into the middle of the battlefield and having to fight my way out but, most often I fought on sides of the war that promised safety from the church should I win them the battle. Even though I was female a lot of leader's sought out my services. So became a mercenary fighting for sanctuary and usually money for when my protection ended. Over the course of my life the battles merge together and as technology progressed my uses did too. During the First and Second World War's I was a spy. Sent in to exterminate scientists working on weapons that could turn the change of the war. I was vital. After that the church finally gave up. They agreed that if I killed a certain figurehead for them I would forever be pardoned. So they burned every record of me and all that knew died with the secret. Though I still don't trust them. If answer to your other question I have many gift's. I have fire manipulation, telekinesis, and shape shifting though I can absorb other gifts too. I also have a filter. This allows me to control my gifts. Like a light switch I can turn them on and off. It's great so I don't become reliant on them. I don't know why I'm telling you this." Rudi said whilst looking down at her hands. She seemed embarrassed that she had told her entire life story to a complete stranger she'd only met hours ago.

Sensing her discomfort Jasper pulled her onto his lap with his head on hers, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Grateful she smiled up at him. "Thanks Jasper. I don't know why but, I just feel like I can trust you. Promise you won't tell? Especially about ... about well, umm." She queried. Jasper smiled. "I promise and don't worry I feel like I can trust you too. If you want I can tell you about me past as well." He offered. Rudi nodded enthusiastically before taking a deep breath. "Well, I havewingsandatailandwolfears." Rudi gushed out almost incomprehensible but, with Jasper's vampire hearing her understood. He could feel the worry and the anticipation for rejection pouring off of her in waves. "Really? That's cool. Can I see them?" He asked gently not wanting to pressure her. She beamed at him. He felt the negative feelings dissipate to be replaced by trust. She nodded before standing and moving to the middle of the room. She shut her eyes and huge black feathered wings rose from her back unfolding softly. To jasper she looked like an angel with her wing tips inches above the floor. Then focusing he saw a beautiful furred tail with a sharp curve at the top (AN; Like rin's from Blue exorcist only black) that swayed gently. Peeking through her hair on the top of her head were two furred wolf ears.

Jasper was now convinced she was an angel and stared at her in awe. She smiled and went back to sitting next to him. Jasper pulled her onto his lap again and started to stroke her wings gently marvelling at the softness. Rudi sighed in contentment." I think it's time I told you my story. I was born in the year 1844 in Houston Texas. I was the youngest Major in the confederate army because I lied about my age and joined the army before I turned 17. Until I was turned into a vampire by Maria and two other female vampires, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories. Maria used me and other new-borns to reclaim her place and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy were later destroyed by me when they tried to rebel against Maria. I thought what we had was love but, she never got over her first mate. When I became a vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions which was very useful in controlling the younger new-borns. As new-borns outlived their usefulness after their first year I was responsible to dispose of them, I felt their pain as they died at my hands and the humans that I fed from. I befriended a new-born called Peter and persuaded Maria to let him live. Peter fell in love with charlotte a new-born I was ordered to kill but, I let peter and charlotte escape.

After this incident, Maria's feelings for me changed: she was now fearful. I began plotting to destroy her. Despite what we had the years had turned me savage, I was a monster. In 1938, Peter came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist up North. I immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. It wasn't any better as I could still feel the human's emotions as I killed them, I tried to kill less often but, the thirst was maddening.

In 1948, I met Alice who told me I could live off animals and that she loved me. That we were soul mates. Alice could see the future and in 1950 we lived with the Cullen's.

I though Alice loved me but, she had used me to find her true mate Edward. The entire family hid that from me. I have the hardest time with my bloodlust so I was always the excuse to move, the reason to send Bella away. Bella swan was Edwards singer but, he was 'in love' with her until I almost lost control then he saw his chance and dumped her. Not 6 months later she disappeared." Jasper finished his tale, venom brimming in his eyes. Rudi was crying at the pain he suffered and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As her sobs quietened she fell asleep in his arms. Jasper couldn't believe how he's told this girl he'd only just met his entire life story or how good it felt. Like a weight lifted from his shoulders. For once jasper thought he belonged. This girl made him question his life and for once he was happy for it.

Rudi stirred in her sleep but, Jasper didn't have the heart to move her so he held her watching her sleep. He understood how Edward could watch Bella sleep every night but, he thought it wrong that he'd snuck in-like a stalker. Finally Jasper carried Rudi upstairs' and lay her on her bed then her quickly wrote a note for her to find when she awoke. With that her locked up and ran back to the Cullen's house to change and wait for Rudi to pick him up for school.

(A/N 2nd chappie up YAY! Please review and hope you like more chapters coming PercyPenXX)


	3. Chapter 3

Jpov

As I ran back to the house leaving the timber home behind me my thought fell to my family and how they would react to me. I thought of my adopted father Carlisle, he was kind and compassionate with iron clad control, He values family over everything so I hope he will respect my decision. Esme is just as compassionate and loving she's especially protective of us her children, since her lost child in her human life I doubt she will hate me. Rosalie isn't just my sister because of her looks when I joined the family I felt more at home with Rosalie and Emmet then Edward. She seems to understand my caution, she'll understand. Emmet, I know I'm in for some serious ribbing off him but, that's all. Edward would most defiantly flip his lid. Precious pious little Edward. The golden boy, who can do no wrong. Who lost his human lover because of my bloodlust? Ha! Not likely. The bastard, how would he feel if he had to fell the bloodlust of a coven of vampires one of which had more bloodlust as the human was his singer? Would he be ostracized? Oh no. Just sympathy for poor Edward. God I hate him and Alice. Lying to me for all this time, waiting for Bella to get out of the picture then boom, Hey everyone guess what Edwards my mate. God, the bitch. She'll blame me to. Fabricate a vision that means I'm tossed out. They follow her like she's a bloody saint. Well, I hope that if they do send me away I can hang out with Rudi. I'll probably go live with Peter and charlotte but, I'd still visit.

Rudi. There an anomaly. She bears her soul to me. A complete Stanger and I find myself returning the favour. She felt no pity or sympathy just sadness that leaked off her. She cried not in pity but, sadness. It broke my heart to see her cry. I wonder how the others will react. She'll be welcomed by Esme and Carlisle, no doubt about it. Rosalie and Emmet will like her too I'm sure. Edward will probably expect her to fall all over him. Alice will either love her or hate her. To be honest I don't care if Eddie and Alice die, so who cares what they think.

Rudi said her adopted mother was called Elizabeth. Wait...Elizabeth that name sounds familiar.

"Okay, listen up everyone" Carlisle called attracting everyone's attention, " A new girl is moving here from England, the reason I'm telling you this is that her house is situated in a very interesting location. Half on our side, Half on the Quileute's side and part of it is built into the no-man's land of the mountain. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine. A letter made it known a few weeks ago asking us to look out for her. It's from a British vampire. Elizabeth, who adopted the girl. Now we will give her one week before inviting her over to help her settle in."

That's it! She's the girl Carlisle is supposed to watch out for. Of all my luck. I can't believe it. Well, at least everyone will be on their best behaviour.

Rpov.

As I opened my eyes the morning light filtered in through the skylight illuminating my room. I had no electricity so my room was made of wood with a glass skylight that allowed light in. The wooden panelled walls were of a dark wood that was almost black with age that fitted the decor perfectly. It used to be a hunting lodge but, after a little elbow grease it became a home. The bed was large and filled with feathered down. So was the quilt and pillows. The colour scheme was ironic for me being a half vampire I had three main colours: red, black and white. My bed was red and the wooden furniture was white the contrast was lovely and gave the feeling of safety. The soft animal hide curtains that separated my art room for my room were perfect. My room was the smallest room in the house just how I like it. High up and hidden. All I had in my room was my huge queen size bed, a bookshelf, a side table and a wooden chest that stood next to the wardrobe. Through the fur curtains was my art room, well more of an area you see the 'upstairs' was really a wooden platform above the living room held up by wooden pillars. About the shape of an 'L' of the square platform was the art room, I say room but, It was very open so I had plenty of light and access to windows. My room was the small area left over in the corner of this platform so with a wooden wall and my curtain it was entirely enclosed. I had filled my art room with all sorts, paint pots, brushes and an assortment of media's by my easel. I also had various sculpture materials littered around it was messy but, I knew where everything was. As Elizabeth called it organized mess.

When I managed to drag myself down the spiral wooden staircase I made my way to the bathroom. It had a chess theme, I know it sounds silly but, it's rather beautiful. The black and white checked tiles had small notes that I'd painted on they went along the lines of 'check mate' and 'rooks take their knight' and other things. The taps were one of my better creations I carved them from onyx and opal to get the effect I wanted there of the knights. The shower head is a bishop and all the towel holder are of various pieces. This room is relaxing and fun. I stepped into my shower and began to wash my hair.

My shower was quick and as I brushed my teeth and got ready I thought about what I needed to do.

I had to restock the fridge and unpack the rest of my things. I had only unpacked my room and art room when I my stuff was delivered. All the fittings were in I just need to add my belongings. I also had to update my licence and check my medical records at the hospital were up to date. The police needed to now my emergency numbers and I had to check the school had my file. Crap. School, I can't get everything done in one day if I go. Crap, I forgot I was going to see jasper. Darn well I can give him a call after all Elizabeth gave me the Cullen's house number. I'll do that now. I walked into the living room and went over to the sole piece of technology I possessed my home phone. I had a singular solar panel on the roof that provided enough electricity to power the phone and my mobile was charging next to it. I picked up the phone and dialled the number.

It rang twice before I heard a man who sounded to be in his twenties picked up. "Hello, Cullen residence." I answered promptly. "Hello, this is Rudi Willow. Can I speak to Jasper if he's there please?" I asked praying he was in. "Yes, of course. "I heard him call out jaspers name in the distance. Then the phone was passed on and a very familiar southern accent answered. "Good Mornin'. What's up?" he asked, I sensed worry in his tone though he his it well. "I'm afraid I'll have to change the date of my favour. It seems I forgot a few issues that I need to sort out. So instead I wanted to know if I could pick you up and visit you family to make up for missing this morning?" I asked hopefully, there was a pause before he answered. "Sure, that's not a problem." I could hear the disappointment in his tone." Great, I'll be sure to pick you up on Ducati and maybe I'll even let you drive Major." I told him, Hell, I'd give him the Ducati if I never had to hear the disappointment lacing his tone. "That'd be great Darlin'. I'll see you later." His tone was much happier now. "Bye Major". Then I hung up.

God, that was hard. Hearing the disappointment was unbearable. Now, I have things to do. I went upstairs and got changed into my outfit for the day which consisted of white skinny jeans that turned smoky grey at the legs, a white shoulder less jumper with a small red heart over my own and a pair of white ballet flats. I used a white ribbon to complete my outfit and tie up my hair. After that I went down stairs to unpack my things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just finished unpacking and driven my Ducati into town to sort out some issues. First, I went to the convenience store to stock up of provisions and after I secured them to my bike I went to the police station to sort out my emergency contacts as well as my licence. I met with the kindly Police Chief Swan who went out of his way to help me saying I reminded him of his daughter Isabella. He was perfectly nice and told me the best places to go and who to talk to if I needed help. I thanked him for his time and went over to the hospital. The receptionist noted my detail and updated my file and I gave her my emergency contacts. I then went home to pack my groceries and call the school. I told them about my absence from school and how I would start on Monday with everyone else. The receptionist Ms, Cope was very helpful and understanding about my absence. "Yes, it must be difficult moving over here on your own." She said. Once that was all sorted I grabbed my jacket and set off to find the school following Chief Swan's instructions.

When I arrived at the school no one was out yet so, I parked my Ducati in the middle of the lot so I could find him easily. I put the kickstand down and leaned against it.

The school looked like a group of maroon coloured houses than an institution of education but, then what did I know about American schools. I waited until I heard the school bell that signified the ending of the school day and watched as the students poured out. I seemed to have caused quite a stir and had to deal with the stares but, I ignored them. Finally, the group of people I'd been waiting for arrived. At first I saw a girl who was tall, statuesque, and has long, wavy blonde hair. Holding her hand was a tall burly man with curly black hair. Behind them was a small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair who was holding hand with a lanky boy with copper tousled hair. He looked very smug about something but, oh well. Finally the one person I'd been waiting for appeared he is as tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean. His face and body are covered with crescent-shaped scars that are missed by human eyes but, I can see them clearly. Jasper sees me and wave's before walking over, he is now the sole centre of attention. As he walks over I stand and give him a hug.

"Long time no see Major. Hope you can forgive me for bailing this morning." I said when I'd let go. He smiled at me. "Of course Darlin' "He replied, I turned to my bike and threw the keys over my head. He caught them at human speed but, still with grace. I stepped back. "Well, Major you valiant steed waits" I told him, his face breaking into a beaming smile. He nodded and mounted the bike before turning the key in the ignition. The Ducati roared loudly drawing even more attention but, I didn't care. I jumped on behind him and wrapped my arm's round his middle. With that we drove off out of the car park and towards the vampire's house.

I'm sitting on the sofa in the Cullen's living room next to jasper who told me about his day. We're waiting for the family to come back. Jasper told me that Esme was having coffee with a friend and Carlisle would pick her up after work. The others were driving their cars back from school. That's one thing I loved about my Ducati you, can slalom the traffic. I told jasper about my day and when I was halfway though we heard two cars pull up. So the vampires had arrived. I continued with my tail until the group of 6 vampires came in and looked at me shock clear on their faces. I stood and walked over with jasper at my heels. "Hello, I'm Rudi Willow. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Elizabeth's told me a lot about you." I say introducing myself. A man with blond hair, he is slender but muscular. He walks over and shakes my hand. "Hello, Rudi. I'm Carlisle. I'm hope what Elizabeth told you was good" He said good naturedly. I nodded. "Of course. Now would you let me guess who the rest of your family are?" I inquire, he nod and allows me to proceed. I point to the gorgeous blonde girl who's is beautiful even for a vampire. "You're Rosalie, and he's Emmet" I say turning to the tall man with brown curly hair. I face the smaller female vampire with caramel-coloured hair; she has a heart-shaped face with dimples, and her figure is slender, but rounded and soft. "You must be Esme, Carlisle's wife." I say smiling. Then I round on the smallest vampire with pixie like features and short black hair, who was next to the lanky boy, with copper hair. "Your Alice and Edward". I finish before shaking their hands. "It's lovely to meet you. So you can see the future and you can read mind. That's fascinating care to explain?" I ask them politely. I wasn't expecting the answer I received. The lanky boy, Edward turns towards Jasper and growls menacingly. "How dare you tell this girl about us? You don't even know her. How do you know we can trust her? For all we know her..." He stops hearing my growl low in my throat. I fix him with a glare. "I will have you know that Elizabeth told me of your gifts from her letters from Carlisle and If I remember correctly it wasn't I that risked your secret to humans was sit Edward" I tell him before sitting down next to Jasper my arms crossed against my chest.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I won't be intimidated by a ...a whore like you" he yelled anger clear in his tone. Me. A whore? How dare he. I couldn't stop the roar that escaped my throat, he looked scared. Good. I was about to pounce, my canines fully out when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. Jasper was there sending pleasant t waves of calm towards me. I leaned back into the sofa and smiled gratefully at him. But, I wasn't done yet. "I am not a whore, unlike some who go from girl to girl so fast. I am a virgin unlike some. And unlike some I don't break people's hearts and leave them to waste away in the woods. I could kill you right now for insulting my honour but, you're lucky Carlisle is such a dear friend to mater mea." I turn towards Carlisle and address him. "Ego paenitet. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I'm sorry." I apologise, remorse evident in my tone. Carlisle smile at me to show that I am forgiven before rounding on his son. "How dare you insult, Rudi. She did nothing to you and I told you to be on your best behaviour. I'm disappointed in you. You should know better." he scolds Edwards. I have enough with him so I raise my shield and wait. He blinks at me. He turns angry and I see Jasper become agitated. I enclose my shield over him too. Now Edwards furious. It's quite hilarious; if he was human he would be red. I continue until everyone is blocked from his mind reading. "Rudi, Stop he's very attached to his gift." Carlisle tells me, well naturedly. I smile. "Very well, he is a child after all, there is hope he won't become reliant after all." I say before dropping the shield though I still keep my mind protected. "I am not a child. I am a century old. How old are you? How can you block my gift?" He asks, still angry. Carlisle goes to admonish him but, I wave him off.

"Me? Well, now I'm not quite sure. I only recently started to keep track of time and back when I really was young we had no way of keeping track. I remember seeing 16 summers before I was changed but, after that I kept little track on time. I don't remember any dinosaurs though. Chief Swan helped me out today and let's says Isabella gets it from her dad." I tell him. With a wink. All the vampires stare except Carlisle who laughs. They turn to him. "Elizabeth told me as much, though I suspect from your account of 1066 that you lived for a time before that? As to Chief swan, what did he tell you?" He enquired his legendary curiosity seeping through. All eyes were on me. "Well, yes by 1066 I was well versed in my duties as mercenary and thankfully no one knew who I was so I didn't end up on a tapestry. The Normans paid very well. As for chief swan, I had to go to the station to confirm my licence and emergency contact. He got me some coffee and told me how I reminded him of his daughter, when I told him about living alone he gave me advice with directions and people and told me about his daughter. Showed me some letters she wrote. He was really nice." I said, I moved closer to jasper and leaned on him. This was becoming tiring. Apparently Edward wasn't finished. "You were at the battle of Hastings? A mercenary, I doubt it what lies are you spreading? What did Charlie say about me? What did Bella write in the letters?" He asked, really the audacity. I fixed him with a cool glare. He was lucky Jasper kept me calm or he'd be dead and burning." Yes, who do you think shot king Harold in the eye? I was paid quit handsomely and I have the letter of confirmation for proof. Quam audeat vobis! Iacet you say? I tell no lies. Ego occidi magis homines et parta bellum in mea vita ergo qui ducta spiritus. Ego percussoribus reges, irascendum aversiones et capta regna. Certavi cum videritis pugnam. Interfeci concubuit cum scelere. Ego succeded ubi fuit infirma deficere. An non tentant ira senties." I yell at him. Quickly yet, quietly Carlisle translate what I said to him," I have killed more humans and won more war in my lifetime then who have drawn breath. I have assassinated kings, crushed rebellions and taken kingdoms. I have fought when you have dreamed of fighting. I have killed when you have lain in guilt. I have succeded where you have been too weak to fail. Do not tempt me or you shall feel my wrath." he whispers to Edward whose eyes are bulging out in anger.

He glares at me. "If you don't believe me then how about a friendly spar to clear the air? All of you against me. That seems fair, Carlisle what other handicap do you want?" I ask the shocked band of vampires. Carlisle nod's at me before thinking for a moment. "I believe that is a great idea. Well, don't use and gifts. How's that?" He waits for my nod before addressing the family. "Okay everyone let's go outside." He tells them before leading the way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jpov**

Carlisle led the way outside as we followed. This was going to be fun. We were going to have a friendly spar, something we hadn't done in a long time. Though I sincerely hope she kicks Eddies behind, he needs to be bought down a peg or two.

We stood in a line and Rudi walked across from us.

Carlisle stepped forward. "The rules for this friendly brawl are that no gifts are to be used by Rudi, but weapons are allowed. When 'killed' you will be given the option to surrender. Acknowledge this and stand on the porch. GO!" He yells the last bit out and we encircled Rudi.

My instincts kicked in and I stayed back to evaluate the threat. Emmett jumped head on towards her, but she quickly catches his arm and grabbed it, pulling him to his knees and then held both of his arms behind his back with her teeth by his neck.

"Do you surrender?" She asked with a low hiss to her voice. He nodded in defeat and went to stand on the porch. One down. Rosalie went next swiping fast at her legs, but Rudi was quicker. She jumped and lands on Rosalie's legs and flips her. Rosalie's arms were pinned underneath her and Rudi's hands were at her throat.

"I surrender" She said and walked off to sit next to Emmett.

After seeing that Emmett and Rosalie were so quickly beaten, we spaced out. This time both Carlisle and Esme attacked simultaneously. Carlisle attacked from behind while Esme attacked from the front. Before Carlisle even touched her, Rudi turned and showed Esme held in a headlock. This caused Carlisle to falter, but he leaped at her. Rudi ducked then caught his feet as he leaped over her head with a hand on both his and Esmes throat. They surrendered and sat on the porch.

It's just me, Alice and Edward left. Alice looked worried. This time Rudi takes the offensive and she runs head on at Alice, whose eyes went blank for a split second before she jumps into the air. This has no affect as Rudi, who skidded feet first to the ground under Alice, pushed herself up by her hand and grabs Alice mid-air and flings her to the floor hard. We hear a thump and her fangs are at Alice's throat and Alice goes to the porch.

Now, it's just me and Edward. She focuses on me as I'm the bigger threat. I run toward her and then leap. I'm right behind her with my hands on her throat and she smiles at me. Then I stagger, she lets off a huge wave of emotions overwhelming me. When I recover, her teeth are already at my throat. I accept defeat and go to sit by Rosalie.

Edwards is the only one left. He's runs at her and swipes. He misses every time, meeting nothing but air. If Edward was fast, she was faster. Eventually she seemed to get bored and in a flash he's incapacitated and surrenders.

She turns to walk away when Edward leaps at her ready to attack. She moves like lightning and all of a sudden anger is pouring off her. She turns and moves out of the way. She grabs his arm and throws him to the floor.

Angry, he yells at her. "That all you got, you whore?"

God, he's stupid. Her anger multiplies and she rips his arm clean off. The sound of tearing metal fills the air as his arm goes flying. He screeches and runs at her again. She lets loose and almighty roar and his other arm joins the first in a heap. Edward is now on his knees with a blade to his throat. He looks pleadingly at Carlisle who steps forwards hands raised.

"Edward, it's your own fault. Rudi, can you let him go please?" Rudi is still furious, so I send a tidal wave of calm towards her. She nods gratefully in my direction and removes the blade from his throat. She goes to leave, but punches Edward in the face and sends him flying backwards.

She walks up me and leans into my chest. I rub soothing circles on her back while send calming emotions to her. We make our way inside, following Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmet follow us, while Alice helps Eddie reattach his arms.

We are all sitting on the sofas when Edward walks in. Rudi stand's up.

"Edward, I'm sorry for injuring you. I shouldn't have let myself lose control; ego paenitet. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." She says with remorse in her tone.

Everyone was shocked that she apologised when Edward was the one to blame. Edward nods and sits down next to Alice who is cradling his arm. Esme then walks in with tray of human food. Everyone apart from Rudi wrinkles their noses in disgust while she enthusiastically thanks Esme and tuck into her chicken salad.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting with me later. Humans or Animals?" She asked before finishing her meal.

We all looked at Carlisle at the mention of humans. He nods slowly. "We'd love to, but we'd prefer animals. I understand your diet though, so as long as you don't hunt in Forks or the reservation." He tells her and she nods and caries on eating.

Of course then Edward has to open his big mouth. "You eat humans? That's barbaric. If you're staying here, you must drink animal blood or you'll have to leave. You're unstable." He preaches. I don't think she'll take that well.

She stay's quiet until her plate is clean and takes it into the kitchen. When she comes back I send waves of peace to help her stay calm.

She smiles at me and faces Edward. "I'm not unstable. It's easier for me to resist temptation after human blood than animals. Also, I will have you know that if it were possible for me to survive off animals, then I would." She explains quietly.

I feel fatigue off her. She seems to be tiring of these arguments. Edward doesn't get the message. "What do you mean, 'if you could'?" he probes.

I sigh and roll my eyes at him.

This causes Rudi to giggle before answering. "Well, it means that unlike you, who can survive off animal blood alone without human blood, I become sickly and it's harder for me to control my gifts. I become more irritable and more unstable, as you say. To be honest, after the countless wars and lives lost over such trivialities and how cold-blooded humans are and how quickly their loyalties change to preoccupied by saving themselves, and the amount of fallen comrades killed like flies, human life seems silly to protect." She told him a bored look on her face as though she'd told this to people before.

She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I felt the waves of drowsiness pour off of her.

"Carlisle, would it be alright if Rudi stayed the night? She's very drowsy and I don't think she'll be able to drive back." I told him, and Rudi looking at me indignantly.

"Of course, you're welcome to stay Rudi." He said kindly, hope clear on his face.

Rudi smiled shyly back. "I'd hate to be a bother."She began but, Esme cut her off.

"Nonsense, you can stay and tomorrow morning we can go hunting. Alice says theirs a storm tomorrow afternoon so we can play a game. You're welcome to join us. Actually, I insist you stay for the weekend. We'll even drive you to school on Monday. It gives us a chance to get to know you." Esme gushes, her eyes alight with excitement. Rudi doesn't have the heart to say no so she nods smiling brightly at her.

The conversation then turns to the game we'll have tomorrow and hunting, so Rudi switches off and her eyes droop. Within a half an hour she's sound asleep.

I don't have the heart to wake her, so I carry her bridal style up the stairs and into my room. As I lay her down, she wakes up.

Yawning, she stands and gives me a hug. "Thank you. Do you have a shirt that I can borrow?" She asked gently,

I nod and rifle through my dresser to find one. I throw her a simple black t-shirt and turn around. She rolls her eyes and gets changed. When she's done she comes over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Major. Goodnight. "She whispers gently before climbing into bed. As soon as her head hit's the pillow she's asleep. I touch my cheek. I can't believe she kissed me. I smile and leave, shutting the door behind me and walk down stairs to join the others.

"Carlisle, are you really going to let her stay? She's obviously a danger to us. You saw how she attacked me. She's unstable. I'm sure we can get her to leave and if not we could just kill her. "I hear Edward ask, the nerve of him.

Carlisle glares at him. "You need to stop this, Edward. You were the one who attacked her and the way I saw it, she was just defending herself. I've known Elizabeth for a long time. Our friendship has lasted much longer than our family and I will not allow you to hurt such a sweet girl and she is welcome here. I didn't see us getting you to leave or try to kill you when you introduced Bella to us. Or when you told her what we were. We were supportive of you and if anyone had a problem, they kept it to themselves. I'm disappointed in you, Edward." He said angrily.

We were shocked. Carlisle never gets angry. Edward had crossed the line. I hissed threateningly at him and he just smirked.

I began talking to Emmett about the teams tomorrow. It was girls vs. boys, as we had even numbers. As it got later, the couples went upstairs until I was left on my own. I read some books and watched TV until morning.

Carlisle and Esme were down first, closely followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Edward took much longer. We were sitting while making small talk when the kettle turned itself on. We all looked at it in awe as the cupboard opened of its own accord and a cup flew out. A teabag flew into the cup.

We then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Rudi had obviously just woken up, her hair was splayed all over the place and she was dressed in my black t-shirt that came to her thigh. She walked straight past us and poured the boiling water into the teacup. She held her hand out and the fridge door opened, then the milk flew out. She caught the milk and poured it into the cup. She walked over to fridge and put the milk away while a spoon put two sugars in her tea before stirring her drink. The spoon the removed the teabag and flew it to the bin. She then walked back upstairs.

About a minute later, we heard the shower start. We all stared at the stairs in silence.

When the shower turned off, we saw a now towel-clad Rudi bring her cup down. The kettle recoiled and she repeated making her tea.

This time she turned to us. "Good Morning. "She said before she walked back upstairs.

A few minutes later, she came back down, her hair now dry and in a ponytail. She wore a pair of black shorts and a black sports top with her surname and team number 16. She had on black converse and was a lot more perky.

She took the bowl of cereal from Esme and sat down next to me. Of course after seeing cutlery and the milk fly around, Edward wouldn't let her eat breakfast in peace.

"How did you make that stuff fly?" He demanded, she ignored him and ate her breakfast.

When she was finished, she thanked Esme and turned towards Edward. "Telekinesis. Duh." She told him, laughing at his 'oh my god' face.

"Do you have any other gifts?" He asked this time. She nodded. "What kinds?" God, he was becoming annoying.

She winked at him. "Now, Edward that would be telling." At his angry expression she continued "After all, if I refuse to leave, I need to be able to protect myself or you'll kill me, remember?" She reminded in a perfect copy of his voice. At this everyone laughed. Well, everyone except for Edward and Alice.

"So, what are we hunting?" She asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Emmett was the one who answered. "Deer, but if we're lucky we'll get some bears. Hey, let's see who can down the biggest bear." He said hopefully.

She beamed at him. "Most defiantly, but don't go crying to Rosalie when I beat you." She goaded him while smiling mischievously.

Emmett let out a booming laugh." I like you already." He told her.

She crossed her legs. "Hey, Emmett, is baseball like rounders? I've never played. What are the rules?" She asked him.

Emmet turned fully to face her and began explaining in depth about the rules and tactics. She held onto his every word and Rosalie smiled at her. Rosalie liked how Rudi treated Emmett like an equal rather than a Neanderthal.

Carlisle came in. He faced us and said "Let's go, then." No sooner had he said that then the whole family was on their feet and ran out into the woods.

_**(A/N; Hey, this is percypen and a huge thankyou to my new beta reader Xo BellaItalia oX. I'll try to keep writing and please reveiw. It helps me become a better write. XX percypen)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thanks to m awesmoe beta reader Xo BellaItalia oX, more chapters on the way, please reveiw. enjoy xx percypen)**_

Rpov

I forget how lucky I was back in England with Elizabeth. There, I was free to drink any hapless human that I pleased. I was reasonable, only killing those that wouldn't be missed and criminals, but here, where the pickings are better, I must eat animals. Sure, animal blood is nice from time to time. After all, variety is the spice of life, but I wish they could understand that humanity doesn't mean you sacrifice your nature.

I contemplated this while watching the others. Emmet and I already caught some bears. They were both the same size though, so neither of us won the competition.

Jasper is flawless. He stalks his completely oblivious prey and before the deer even realises he's there, he's already got his fangs sinking down into its neck and sucking it dry. Not a spot of blood was wasted on him and the deer was drained in under minute.

He suddenly smells what I knew must be a human and I smell it too. Mmm, the blood smells so nice and warm, soothing the ache in my throat. Jasper thinks so too.

We both ran after the scent with the Cullen's trailing behind us, yelling something, but we can't hear them.

I noticed that the human was hunting. Tut, tut, I thought to myself; it's not hunting season and he frequently goes home and beats his wife. He is hated by many, which was great so that he won't be missed.

I pounced with my canines fully extended and ready. Jasper see's this with his eyes which are black with thirst. I sink my teeth into the human's neck and I notice that Jasper looks so thirsty.

Keeping this in mind, I drink some until I am sated, but I make sure that the body still has plenty of nectar. I offer my kill to him and he accepts it and sinks his fangs into it and drains it dry. Unfortunately for me, my thirst flares again. My eyes are probably red and I knew that the blood must have destroyed the contacts.

I look at Jasper and see that his eyes are a beautiful, bloody crimson and I melted a little on the inside.

I started to smell vampires coming and I took the defensive, hissing madly.

When I see the Cullen's, I stood up straight and nodded. They all looked horrified, except for Carlisle. He expected as much and besides, I think he had once helped the man's wife. I only knew from the warning I saw on Chief Swan's desk.

Jasper looked ashamed. It broke my heart to see him like that and I knew what I had to do.

Edward had recovered and decided to grace us with his opinion. "Carlisle, they clearly can't control themselves and they're putting us in danger. They're monsters!" He preached.

I roared at him and in my anger, I felt my wings and ears appear along with my tail. I leaped in front of Jasper taking a defensive pose.

"Non reprehendo. Erat culpa. Ego Ictus primus et cum sanguis effundetur Jasper scriptor oculi nigrum. Dedi, si quis vitium hominis est mihi. Non reprehendo." I growled at him.

He looked confused; they all did until Carlisle translated. He knew that when I am angry I always revert to Latin.

"She said, 'do not blame him, it was my fault. I bit him first and when the blood was spilled Jasper's eyes turned black and it affected his thirst. I gave him the human, so if anyone is to blame, it is me. Do not blame him. ". He explained to them.

I stood my ground and that's when Edward attacked as he leaped not at me, but at jasper.

My tail extended and wrapped round his foot and sent him flying back, minus his leg that was still wrapped in my tail. I was about to burn it when cool arms wrapped around me. "It's ok. No one's going to attack us. Can you drop his leg, please?" Jasper whispered gently and began sending relaxing waves of peace and calm.

I gave a nod and retracted my wings before throwing his leg down. I turned around and gave Jasper a hug.

"Sum ita paenitet. BENE culpa. Placere dimitte me. I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. Please forgive me." I whispered into his chest.

Tears dripped down my face and sobs wracked my body. I was so disgusted with myself. How could I be so stupid? The arms around me tightened and Jasper stoked my hair to comfort me.

During our exchange, Carlisle and the others, except Edward and Alice, came up to us.

"Rudi, it's alright. Edward should learn to mind his manners. Bedside's, I know you need human blood to survive and you have never killed an innocent. It's our fault for not allowing you to hunt the type of prey that you needed." Carlisle apologised.

I couldn't speak. I began to sob louder into Jaspers chest.

"Carlisle, she feels that she let you down. The family has been so kind an' she feels guilt for giving me the human blood." Jasper told him.

His cool hand wiped my tears from my face and I nodded. Esme ran forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"Nonsense. It's not your fault. It happens to the best of us and you better not think any different. Now, I believe we have a game planned." She said changing the subject.

I hugged her back fiercely and Jasper took my hand, rubbing soothing circles over the back of it. It felt nice.

Emmett walked up and looked like a kid in a candy store. "Hey! Why didn't you tell us about those kick ass wings? Not to mention the ears and tail?" He asked quickly and Rosalie hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for woman?" He demanded while pouting.

I giggled and Rosalie smiled at me. "She was worried that we'd call her a freak, I guess." She said smiling. "Now come on, we need to kick these boys' asses at baseball. Were you any good at rounders?" She asked me smiling and I nod.

"I played a few international games, so it's no big deal. I was alright at it". I tell her trying to downplay it.

Emmett's eyes bugged out. "International? No big deal? You're alright?" He repeated causing me to laugh and shake my head before fixing him with a stern look.

"Yes," I nodded, "why? Do you need a hearing aid?"

He let out a booming laugh and we made our way to the field.

Later that night

Jpov

Rudi ate dinner and then went for a walk by herself. I thought she must be tired, so I followed after her an hour later, just to check to see if she was alright.

I saw her in the distance and she was sitting in a tall tree, looking up at the moon. She was singing softly, but it was still beautiful.

She sang:

"Little wolf,

Little wolf,

Won't you come home?

Hiding in the woods,

All on your own

Little wolf,

Little wolf,

Please, come home,

My heart belongs

To you.

Paulo lupus,

Paulo lupus,

Non te domum?

Latentes in silvis,

Omnes in tua

Paulo lupus,

Paulo lupus,

Veni domum,

Cor meum pertinet,

Ad te.

Yes, I am your little wolf,

I am your love,

And you are my home,

Do no fret,

Do not fret,

I'll be home soon,

Safe in your arms,

Under the moon,

Do not fret

Do not fret

I will come home,

Because I

Love you

Paulo lupus,

Paulo lupus,

Non te domum?

Latentes in silvis,

Omnes in tua

Paulo lupus,

Paulo lupus,

Veni domum,

Cor meum pertinet,

Ad te.

Ecce ego parvulus lupum

Ego sum amor,

Et sunt domi,

Non aestuare,

Non aestuare,

Ego esse domum mox,

Tutum in arma,

Sub luna,

Non aestuare

Non aestuare

Ego domum,

quia

Ego amare"

It really was beautiful. I didn't know she could sing, but she was clearly gifted.

She heard me coming, but didn't turn to face me.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" She asked looking away from me.

I felt her worry and leapt up into the tree and sat next to her on the branch.

"Never." I told her honestly.

How could she be a monster when she was more like an angel? Of course, I didn't say this out loud.

She smiled softly. "Even though I have killed many and drink human blood?" She asked me again.

This time she looks at me with her gorgeous fiery burning red eyes that seem to look into my very soul.

"Even then," I confirmed. "I once killed in wars, don't forget. And I also drank human blood."

Her smile widened. "Then you're no more a monster than I am." She stated proudly.

I can't believe her. She made me explain to myself why I wasn't a monster, though she was worried I would label her as such.

"Venatu Veniesne mecum? Promitto tibi non sentit nisi passionem sui, quia et si mane me fore venatione reverti?"She offered and held out her hand.

"I don't speak Latin, darlin'." I reminded her flashing her a grin.

She nodded and repeated what she had said, but this time in English. "Will you come hunting with me? I promise you won't feel their emotions, but know that if you come and hunt with me that there'd be no turning back." She translated, but her voice held the same emotion.

I nodded and took her hand running off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Sorry it took so long i went on holiday for a week and there was no internet connection but, i've written the next couple of chapters so they should be posted soon. as usual i own nothing and enjoy- percypen)**

Jpov

I don't know what possessed me to take her hand, only that it felt right. I was sick of being the weak link; the excuse. I couldn't stand the pity every time I slipped up. I wanted to be strong.

The only reason I didn't hunt humans was because of their emotions. I felt everything they did and over 100 years, that had sank me deep into a deep depression. If it weren't for Alice, I'd have lost my sanity. All that mattered was now.

Her hand clenched around mine and her tail wrapped it self-around my middle and I wrapped my arms around her neck and she spread her wings and jumped.

We soared higher than I'd even been, far above the clouds. It was exhilarating, even more so than running.

I saw the city lights appear much quicker than we would have had we been on foot.

We landed upon a small building and her wings retracted. She turned to me and disentangled her tail. "What kind of prey do you prefer? Male? Female? Older? Youngish?" She asked, the way in which she said it cementing on how we wouldn't be snacking on children.

I shrugged; I was still too new to the diet to differentiate any blood from the next.

She smiled and nodded, then fixed me with a firm glare. "Stay here, if I find you left without me then you can find your own way back. Understood?" She warned with her hands on hips and her tail waving erratically from side to side.

In response, I saluted her and caused her to smile, which had been my intention. "Yes Ma'am!" I recited from my days in the army.

She winked before doing a backwards summer salt over the lip of the building. I ran to the edge, but she had already disappeared.

The waiting was monotonous. The only distraction was watching the humans in the city flit about like ants with balls of light shooting from even the farthest reaches of the city. I think we were in Port Angeles, but for all I knew we could have been in Australia.

The humans smelt so delectable, but I had a good few pints of blood in me from earlier to keep me focused.

Finally, over the rooftops came a familiar figure. She leapt up with well-practised ease and smiled. "Come on, I got you a buffet." She told me for leaping back onto the building next to us. "Race you!" She called leaping from place to place effortlessly.

My face morphed into a grin and I followed with equal vigour. As we ran and leapt the happiness and excitement poured off of her and I found it contagious.

We continued when she suddenly stopped and turned to face me and broke into a smile, her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Her hair was blowing around her face in the wind and her ears were perked up while her tail wagged excitedly. I felt another emotion, this one much different to the others, one I knew very well. Love.

Shocked, I froze for a split second, but quickly jumped after her as she plummeted down to the city floor and landed silently.

True to her word, about two dozen unconscious human lay against a wall. Venom pooled in my mouth. I felt my eyes turn black with blood lust as I grabbed the nearest human and bought his neck to my waiting jaws. The blood was warm and sweet, soothing the burn in my throat.

When I gained back my senses I saw that I'd drained about six of the humans and sat back to watch Rudi feed. She wrapped her arms round the woman and looked as though she was kissing her neck, but the sound of tearing flesh and trickling blood told a different story. She drained her quickly lapping up every drop.

When she moved back my breath hitched and her eyes were burning even brighter with blood on her lower lip as she looked at me.

I couldn't control myself, she looked so tempting. I walked over until I was only inches apart from her. My resolve faltered, but it was she that closed the distance.

When our lips connected, electricity shot through my body and I wrapped my arms round her. Her hands snaked their way into my hair and around my neck, pulling me closer. She tasted just as good as she smelt and the blood only added to it.

I bit her lower lip gently and she moaned as I pressed myself tighter against her and licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She obliged and it was I who moaned in pleasure as I tasted her. She was better than any blood.

Eventually we parted, breathing heavily. A light blush dusted her cheeks and her hand was entwined with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and as I held her she whispered in my ear. "I know we hardly know each other, but this just feels so... right."

I nodded and pulled her closer planting kisses on her neck; she moved her head slightly giving me better access.

"We should probably finish up before they wake up?" She said, but it came out as more of a question. I nodded sadly and hand in hand we finished up and hand in hand we ran back to the house.

The forest was doused in moonlight and was picture perfect, but I only had eyes for the beautiful creature next to me.

As we ran I concentrated on her heart beat; Ba-bum, Ba-bum. It was a soft thud that was ever so slightly faster than humans.

I now understood why Edward had doted on 'his Bella' with her warmth and heart beat, but at least Rudi was one of us. She caught me looking at her and blushed, turning her head away. This is what I loved so much about her: she was witty, confident and sure of herself, but also modest and shy. Most of all she was deadly, yet compassionate and caring and... Wait, did I say love? Do I love her?

I don't know. It's too soon to tell, but she was correct when she said that this feels right. Me and her feel so right.

We slowed as we came up to the hou pausing slightly to see if anyone had missed us.

Everyone was congregated in the kitchen as they sat round and chatted.

We walked through the back door and into the house and a few eyes were lingering on our entwined hands, but no one said anything. Rudi was oblivious and tried to hide her yawn.

I walked across the living room with her, but when we were on the stairs she froze. Fear was suddenly spiking all over her and I couldn't think what had caused it until I followed her line of sight.

There on the wall above the stairs was the wooden cross Carlisle's father had carved. It all made sense of course she'd be fearful if she saw an item of the church after she was hunted down by the them.

I held her hand tighter causing her to ease up and together we walked up to my room. It was a simple room decorated in whites and beiges much like the rest of the house. The only difference was the stacks of books that were lining the walls while along the far wall was an assortment of antique weaponry and above the bed was a perfectly preserved confederate flag.

Rudi was still ill at ease, so I turned to face her, ready to comfort her when I was attacked by her lips against mine. This time she bit my lower lip and losing all thought I wrapped my arms round her and pushed her against the wall.

Her legs went around my waist while her arms made their way around my neck and her hands weaved their way into my hair. I held her back with one hand and my other was interlaced into her own hair.

I opened my mouth to let her explore and after several moments we eventually parted.

Still wrapped around me, she placed her head on my shoulder and breathed in deeply. I carried her over to the bed and placed her down while sending waves of fatigue to her. Her eyes drooped and she gave me a chaste kiss before I walked out and shut the door behind me.

As I walked away I heard a small voice call out, "Goodnight Jasper". Then there was silence.

I made my way downstairs to see the family who were all looking intently at me. Whether for my kiss with Rudi or my crimson eyes, I didn't know and I didn't care.

Carlisle was the first to approach me, but not for the reason I expected.

"Jasper, do you know why she froze up by the stairs?" he queried, his curiosity swelling.

I nodded curtly and sat down before explaining.

"Yes, she mentioned that when she was still young, her eyes were noticed by the church and they believed her to be sent from the devil, so up until the end of the Second World War she's been chased and hunted across the world by the church and I think the habits still haven't faded. She said that after doing them a favour they gave her a pardon, but she's unsure that they'll stick to their word, so the cross your father carved brought up some bad memories." I told him not wanting to go into too many details.

Carlisle nodded solemnly. "It seems Elizabeth was correct." He stated more to himself than to me.

I was puzzled and it evidently showed on my face when Carlisle turned to explain. "Though Rudi is indeed deadly, she is worried that her presence shall cause all of us to be hounded much like she was. She has no qualms about killing, but it seems she doesn't want us to be privy to that side of her for fear of rejection. You see, Elizabeth created an immortal child and Rudi feared for her friend and she exterminated the child. Elizabeth, free from the child's charms, realised that Rudi's loyalty is what has kept her alive all these years."

Everyone was now listening intently as Carlisle continued.

"People respected her for her loyalty and conviction, though it seems she has little self-worth and has tried to kill herself many times. She hides the scars, though if she removed the glamour she would resemble you, Jasper. She is an enigma." he trailed off deep in thought.

I was stunned to find that like me, Rudi was scarred from past battles. It made me feel a bit better about myself.

We sat and discussed our own beginnings long into the night and when dawn broke I went to check on Rudi and climbed the stairs and made the way to my room.

I stopped outside and knocked and at her command, I opened the door and looked inside.

Rudi was just finished getting ready; she wore a pair of black shorts and a bright pink top with 'when I grow up, forget princess. I wanna be a vampire' written in black cursive across her breasts. She also wore pink and black knee length converse and her hair was in ringlets down her back.

Smiling, she ran over and gave me a hug.

"Good Morning, Major! Do you have a piano?" She asked me.

I nodded and lead the way downstairs.

She walked over and sat by the piano. She played a scale and Edward sniggered. She smiled at him and began to play a very complex tune, but then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Little wolf,

Little wolf,

Won't you come home?

Hiding in the woods,

All on your own

Little wolf,

Little wolf,

Please come home,

My heart belongs,

To you.

Paulo lupus,

Paulo lupus,

Non te domum?

Latentes in silvis,

Omnes in tua

Paulo lupus,

Paulo lupus,

Veni domum,Cor meum pertinet,

Ad te.

Yes, I am your little wolf,

I am your love,

And your are my home,

Do no fret,

Do not fret,

I'll be home soon,

Safe in your arms,

Under the moon,

Do not fret

Do not fret

I will come home,

Because I

Love you

Paulo lupus,

Paulo lupus,

Non te domum?

Latentes in silvis,

Omnes in tua

Paulo lupus,

Paulo lupus,

Veni domum,

Cor meum pertinet,

Ad te.

Ecce ego parvulus lupumEgo sum amor,

Et sunt domi,

Non aestuare,

Non aestuare,

Ego esse domum mox,

Tutum in arma,

Sub luna,

Non aestuare

Non aestuare

Ego domum,

quia

Ego amare"

When she finished with a very fast paste instrumental, she smiled smugly at Edward, who as the song progressed had his mouth had opened.

"Rudi? Where'd you learn that song? I heard you singin' it last night." I asked her.

Still smiling she replied. "Mea Mater wrote it. She used to sing it when the church was prowling. It calms me and helps me think. I loved it so much that I wrote a piano piece to it and Elizabeth made me this necklace."

She held up a small silver locket with a beautiful cursive RW intertwined on the front.

"It plays my song, only the music though I always sing the words." She smiled reminiscing. I was now standing right next to her.

She stood and kissed me right on the lips before going into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. I stood there gobsmacked while I felt the stares and curiosity of four vampire and the glares and anger from two. No guesses who.

Rudi sat at the kitchen table with some toast and a bowel of porridge eating, completely oblivious to the looks.

When she finished, she tided away and sat on the sofa. The fridge door opened miraclously by itself and a sealed flask floated out and into her hand.

She opened the lid and took a sip while six blood thirty vampires not including Carlisle turned and stared with black eyes. The blood was human.

She sat delicately sipping her drink while the five vampires advanced on her. I was still full from our hunting trip. The blood merely shocked me and now I was impressed with my control, even though I could feel all the blood lust from the others.

Edward leapt at her, but she was already sitting on the counter top by the sink. She reached over and turned on the tap.

As the water poured out a look of concentration passed her fac and the water slowly flew through the air before adopting the silhouette of a wolf.

She clicked her fingers and the water in side froze into what could only be described as bones. So this part ice part water wolf sat in front of her daring anyone to approach.

Edward tried to pounce again, but the wolf hit him mid leap and a sound of metal tearing could be heard through out the house. Another wolf appeared holding the one armed Edward down with it's partner.

I walked passed them and sat across from her.

"Though cha' only had fire manipulation Darlin'?" I asked her.

She winked and tapped her nose. "So did I, but I had a thought. If I could manipulate fire then perhaps I could control other elements as well and I guess I can. For veggies, you guy have abysmal control." She said now addressing the others. All but Edward have recovered.

They laughed at the joke, but Edward only glared at her with pure hate. His eyes obsidian and the blood lust coupled with anger were starting to wear on me.

Rudi noticed my stiff posture and looked at me with concern. She passed me the flask and I took a sip.

Feeling better, I made to pass it back to her, but she waved me off and summoned another from the fridge.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" She queried, totally ignoring the fact that Edward was armless and being held down by water/ice wolves that growled at Alice every time she tried to bring Edward his arm.

Carlisle was the first to react. "Not much, I'm afraid. We try to stay inconspicuous." He told her.

Disappointed, she hopped off the counter and went to stand by the wolves. "Now Edward, please explain why you were going to drain me and not my flask." She ordered her canines, showing slightly the looks of surprise mirrored on everyone except Edward, who growled angrily. "Really, answer the question. I don't like using your gift as it invades privacy, but I am entitled to protect myself." She stated with no emotion showing on her face, her hand suspiciously on her hip.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! WHY ARE YOU READING MY MIND! THAT'S AN INVASION OF MY PRIVACY! BITCH!" He screamed.

Rudi didn't speak and instead she removed a sliver handgun with a wooden detail. Engraved in elegant cursive along the barrel was 'Osculum Mortis'. The kiss of death.

She put the barrel against his head and a low, but menacing roar built up in her throat. "Tell me now, Godamnit, lest you want a hole in your head." She threatened.

All eyes were on me waiting for me to take action, but all I could think of was how sexy she sounded.

She cocked the gun.

Edward spat and that was all it took. She pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery pov

I had followed the girl as instructed and waited for the opportune time to attack. She stood over the one armed copper haired male that was being held down by her Ice wolves, she removed her silver hand gun, just seeing it made me shiver. The kiss of death. A legendary weapon. I took my chance and ran. Through the tree line across the lawn towards the house. I crashed through the window when a loud bang echoed through the house.

I felt a pain in my chest. It burned. Hotter and hotter. NO! I thought the change was over, they said the fire was over. I withered on the floor trying to escape the pain. The target walked over to my writhing form. "Who hired you and what were your orders?" She demanded her weapon pressed against my temple. I screamed. The pain was too much, I couldn't breathe I couldn't think but, it would only get worse. "I...I don't know. I was t..to..told to watch you then take you out when I gathered enough in...information." I stuttered through the layers of pain. "Not good enough" She told me before the pain doubled. I screamed louder. My voice echoing round the house. The others vampires looked on in shock I begged them to kill me. "You don't deserve to escape the pain. Now who hired you? She asked cocking the gun against my throat. I was now sobbing hysterically from the fire. It burned through my veins.

"St...Stefan, from th... the Romanian coven." She nodded. "Anyone else watching me?" She asked, pushing the gun more firmly aganst my throat. I managed to stop stobbing, just barely. I shook my head. "Just me." I told her praying for death, relief from the pain. Instead she fixed me with a hard stare. "When are you supposed to check in?"She demanded, I was in so much pain. I couldn't speak the pain overcoming everything then she hit me and pain exploded into twofold. It was agonising. "O...one, we...ek." I managed, it hurt to breath, to speak to even think. "When and where?" She probed, she showed no remorse, of course not she was Angelus Mortis and I was lucky to be alive. I wish I was dead. "The fiel...d yo..u play...ed ba..se...ball in, exactly on..e week. 10am." I whispered before another tidal wave of pain flowed through me. "PLEASE! KILL ME! I CAN'T! JUST PLEASE" I begged at the top of my voice over and over until the pain became too much too bare. She looked at me with disgust. "You sell out your side to save yourself, disgusting. Blackness claimed me but, only tempory. I slipped away into the heavly bliss.

Rpov

Great. Fucking Romanians. Why can't they leave me alone. Now the cullens are endanger, there pretty peaceful and even with Jasper they'd be wiped out. I need more information but, this ones useless. Well, I need to extract more if I'm goin to lay a trap. I wonder if the cullens would be willing. "My apologies. It seems my suspisions were correct. The romanians are coming exactly one week from now at 10am with the intention of extermination. Is their anywhere for me to keep this?"I asked kicking the uncosious newborn with my foot. Blank looks stared at me but, Carlisle recovered first."Are you sure we need to be violent?" He questioned, ever hopeful. Ah Carlisle such aversion to violence was a rariety. I nodded solom. "They well come with force most likely a small newborn army that's been extensivly trained, on your own you might make it but, not without heavy losses even then you'd be hunted down. I have a plan how ever. I'll finish questioning this and I'll take care of the problem."I told him, noticing how he winced at questioning. "Very well, If theres no other option. Although Elizabeth said not to question your combat skill's I cannot allow you to take on an army on your own. I insist we train together so we may be of some help. Jasper has some skills with newborns." He reminded me. I nodded. " Alright. I know about Jasper I had factored him in without him this coven would have been exterminated. However, I'm used to such odds I was also in newborn wars only of the european battles." I said, they all seemed shocked and began to appraise Jasper with new found respect. Edward decided to add his two cents. "How are you going to take down an army we almost killed you in sparring!"He demanded reminging me of a spoilt child. I rolled my eyes and then realised the newborn was awake and scowling. "I may not be on your side or like you but, show some respect to the ANgelus Mortis. She is a legend." The newborn told him before I knocked him out again. I sighed before reciting the age old legend from which my nickname originated.

Peperit ex oblivione,

Dantis mortis,

Nigra manu,

Messueritis anima,

Occultus in umbra,

Orator cadaveribus,

Cave Angelus mors,

Ne numquam,

Videre aurora.

"In english it means;

Birthed from oblivion,

Giver of death,

The black hand,

Shall reap your soul,

Hidden in shadow,

Speaker of corpse,

Beware the Angel of Death,

Lest you never live,

To see another dawn."

Jpov

I couldn't believe it. That everything had turned around so fast. Now I understood her joy, she wanted to be able to stay in one place for a time without bloodshed but, she was to deadly to be ignored. Her guilt and worry at getting us invloved was saddening.

The thought of my Rudi figting an army on her own was scary. "I'll stand behind ya'll, to the death." I told them. Rudi nodded pride eveident in her eyes. "Ok. Now I'll dispose of this, Carlsile you need to sort out a straegy. Who's fighting?" She asked the others. Rosalie who had been silent up to now shard a look with emmett before saying "We will, no one messes with our family." She said feircely. ESme nodded and placeed her arm on carlsile's. Alice and Edward were silent but, slowly nodded. " Alright then, Edward and Alice need the most work, Rosalie can you and emmett try to practise not going for the obvious kill? Carlsisle, Esme you need to learn to attack first and think later lest you be burning on the ground, Jasper..." She was interrupted by an annoyed Alice "WHo do you think you are? Bosoong us around. And what do you mean we need the most work?" SHe demanded anger marring her pixie like features. How I ever loved her I'll never know. "Well, you and Edward rely too much on your gifts and not on skills, I have fought numerous battles where you have remained mostly peacful." Rudi replied an edge to her voice. Edward was about to intterupt when she yelled "I know you don't like me an monster and I'm unstable but, can't you shut up and do as your told for once in your life. In one week an army will come here with the intent to kill you all, bitching and whining won't do us any favours". She remineded me of my day's back in the army. I nodded. "Twas the people that ignored the vetrans out of spite that bit the dirt first."I said recounting an old saying from the war. Rudi nodded her approval before dragging the now writhing new born out side.

Carlsile set to work repeating Rudi's order's to the others while I walked to the door follwing I found her she was sitting next to a pile of purple ash. I sat down next to her. "I better go home." She said sadly, her big red eye's staring up through the trees. "I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Too much is happening for you too quickly. The change in lifestyle , all the arguments. Things were better here when I was back in england." She told me, I was sad she thought she was such a burden to us that the change she bought was too sudden and that she changed our lives. I wrapped my arms round her shoulders and sent emotions of comfort to ease her guilt. She smiled gratefully back. "What would I do without you?" She said, quitely if i were human I woulnd't have heard. I smiled back and pulled her close. "I don't want to find out." I told her, she was happy and leaned against me. Her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry, The romanians won't be a problem." She said trying to comfort me. I was alway's the most cautious, the most careful. I tried much harder than the others to stay inconspicuous, to be ignored. It was a struggle every day not, to massacre my classmtes but, all i got was dissapointment and pity when I wasn't string enough. If my bloodlust wasn't bad enough then, becasue of my gift I felt the bloodlyst of my family as weel. This meant I was always on the fine line. I never lost a battle in my army day's with maria but, give me in close quarters with a human for an hour and they'd be dead. Everyone saw me as the monster. That my control would only last so long. That any moment I'd fail. Rudi didn't. She belived in me. Told me that drinking human blood wasn't a disgrace. She never thought I was a monster, even for a moment. I have only known her nearly 48 hours and she has changed my life completly. I really don't want to know what would happen withour her here.

We sat there in a comftable silence until the sun was high in the sky. Her body was heavy and warm. She had fallen asleep. I know understand Edwards facination with hman Bella when she slept. Watching her sleep. I had been tempted but, I was a southern gentlemen and it was a little creepy.

Even though Rudi was vampire and human she slept a lot, and it facinated me. She'd just shut her eyes and be out for the count. Her breathing was slow and even and her hair lay around framing her face. I coulnd't belive such a sweet sute girl could be so deadly, actually I could because beneath the sweet exterior I could make out scars and old wounds very faint but, there. Criss crossing, all over her body. Now I knew why she viewed me as equal. We were the same, like two halves. Both used to war and death but, thrust into families that expected normal behavior. I knew she had sufferd like me and was still new. When she was alone she was herself but, with others she was distant, too practised. Her hand too steady her words too precise. I had been through that. I wondered how her life had been and how similar it was too mine.

Eventually she awoke stretching and yawning like a cat in the sun. She smiled shut her eyes agaiin. Not sleeping just basking in the sun. Wait, the sun? That meant I was glittering, I checked her emotions for disgust or horror but, none came and then did I realise she had a pleasant glow. Barely visable to human eyes but, she glowed like an angel. So beautiful. I was stunned and took this time to really look at her. Her eye's were large like a cats and were the centerpeice of her face. SHe had high cheeck bones and a heart shaped fave. She had a small nose and her lips were full and rosy. When her eyes were open her red eyes looked as if they were a light with fire. Her pupils could tur into slits but, now as she was content they resembled a humans. Her black hair was raven and soft, sloping across her eye so it came to cover her left eye ever so slightly. She was tall but, slim and was filled out in all the right places. She had a natural beaty and wore little makeup. Her wolf ears were large and black and were very silky. They moved picking up even the quietist of sounds. Her black tail swayed lightly in breeze, her wings wern't out but, the were tall and feathered in the deepest black. She moved with grace and elegance of a vampire but, had the heart of a human. Litrally and metaphociacally. SHe was kind, caring and compassionate. Deadly, unmerciful and cruel. All these sides seemed to make her up. I found myself marvelling at her. She tasted amazing,, and sseemed so fragile in a sense. Physically she was strong and mentally but, emotionally she seemed to be fragile. I hope that she never broke.

Rpov

I sat next to jasper, my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped round me. It was then I really looked at him. He was tall and mucsled but, lean. His blonde hair fell about his face in slight waves, much like the style in the civil war. His red eye's were just as deep and soulful as when they were gold. Covering every inche of visable skin were cresent shape scars, each one a trophy to who fell by his hands. It made me feel better to know I wasn't the only one who was scarred. I could feel the strenght in his arm wrapped round me though he was very gentle. His lips were full and he liked to smile. He hid his emotions well, he had an iron control but, even the strongest control is tested espeacially whentimes 6. I didn't know how he lasted so long. He was a real gentlemen. He always though of others before himself and hated to be a bother of anyone. His pale skin glstened like millions of diamonds, when the sun hit it. He was truley breath taking. I couldn't belaive such a perfect person could be so hurt, by his family no less. If I did anything durning my stay it would to change there opinion of him. Though his skin was cool, it was comftable and after a while it had a warmth. It was strange, other vampires seemed so icy cold. He was a beautiful predetor, deadly. He could take on his whole coven and come out the winner. His gift was both a curse and a blessing, on one hand he could manipulate emotions and stop arguments or fights, scare humans and win battles while on the other her found himself feeling every emotion that others felt, even humans as he drank from them. He was truly a perfect creture. I feel blessed to evem know him. His lips taste divine and he is so gentle. I think I might be falling for him. Of all the hundreds of yeears I've been alive and I've never found anyone, too preoccupied by the church and battles to worry. He really was amazing.

After a while I stretched and got up, jasper soon followed, I stood and held his hand. Marvellling at the touch. He was soft like silk but, strong. His skin glittered like millions of tiny prisms and a spectrum of rainbows cascaded ove him.

I walked for a while. Hand in hand with jasper. "The romanian's are very neat. They make around 30 newbornes from beggars and the like, before giving extensive training, all this is before they turn one year, by then they've been sent into battle and killed. After each battle whether or not they survive they are still killed. No questions asked. I belive they got this tactics from the southern vampire wars." I told him, eplaining about the enemy we were to fight. He nodded and his eyes seemed far away like he was back there in the wars. I squeezed his hand and turned to look at me. "We need to train the others to not go for the obvious kill and even though were older newborns have strength on there side so we need to make sure not to get too close. The amount of newborns can fluxuate from 30 as fights within the coven fights are common. We need to break them off into sections far enough they can't help each other but, close enough we can." I nodded, visualising stragies.

Eventually after talking strategy the questions drifted into more personal topics. "So, what was it like in britain?" He asked me sitting on the grass cross legged across from me. "well, the weather is always horrible. Rain, sleet and hail but, the people were great. Never admitting they need help, 'I'm fine' they say. The best part about britain is they tea. What about you and america?" I said wrapping my arms round my knees. "It's a big country, places diverse as they can be. From deserts to the misrable town called forks. Humans are very nosy and gossiping. Very annoying." He says very seriously, I burst out into laughter and he joins be. After I calmed down we sat talking about everything. Our human lives, our likes and dislikes.

Later on when we went inside we went upstairs to his room. We sat on the bed and I asked about bella. "Jasper? Who is Bella?" I asked him. He sighed and listened queitly for a moment. " Edwards out hunting so, alright. Bella was Edwards singer. He found himself intrigued with her. He couldn't read her mind. They went out for a while and we ran in to a tracker who was obseesed with bella, we took care of him though. At Bella's 18th birthday I...I..."He trailed off looking away. I reached for his hand. I saw the venom in his eyes but, he'd never admit it. I wrapped my arms around him. "What happened?" I asked gently. I held him closer and felt him smile. He took a deep breath. "She cut her finger on some wrapping. I...I couldn't control myself. I attacked her, luckily they managed to hold me back." He said sadly. Looking away from me. I held him closer and kissed his forehead. "You are the strongest person I know. Do you forget you feel the bloodlust of other vampires? You not only felt your own but, everyone else's. I know you wouldn't have if it was just you. Your not to blame." I told him truthfullly. He smiled at me. Then he pulled me into a hug and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Thankyou Darlin' " HE whispered. I just smiled and held him closer. "Goodnight" I told him before wrapping the quilt around us and putting my head on his shoulder.

**A/N; hey, sorry this took so long had writers block and lifes been a little hectic, trying to rewrite siblings by choice and adda few more of breaking the silence too. Will try too update. Now for a little competition... who ever guesses what happened to bella wins a prize! A mention in my next chapter reviews on 3 of their stories (twilights) and a favourite author! thanks -percypen**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN- Okay so trying to update lickety split for y'all so, please forgive my mistakes. Much obliged.-percypen**_

* * *

Rpov

I awoke but, refused to open my eyes. I was in utter bliss. Warm and wrapped in the softest quilt and the safest, strongest pair of arms. I felt Jasper smile against my neck as I snuggled deeper into his embrace. I listened to his long contented sighs, in rhythm with my own. Unfortunately, I knew this wouldn't last forever and cracked my eyes open to reveal Jasper- The most gorgeous vampire I have ever seen. He lifted his head from my shoulder and opened his eyes, revealing those bewitching crimson depths. He smirked at me, showcasing his perfect pearly white teeth. Entranced I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Fireworks exploded and my mind was and incomprehensible blur. Gently he bit down on my lip drawing a moan. Then my hands snaked into his hair as I pulled him even closer, our tongues giving battle. All of a sudden I was on my back, the wind knocked from me and my hands pinned either side of my head. As I got my breath back he planted tender kisses along my jaw, down my neck and across my collarbone. Leaving me purring in happiness. At the juncture between my body and neck he latched on and began kissing and sucking. Overcome by the sensation I bucked up into him, moaning loudly. This only seemed to encourage him however as he bit down on my neck, drawing blood. I growled out loud as he sat up and gazed at me, with my blood painted across his lips curved into a smile. I narrowed my eyes and tackled him, trapping his hands above his head in one hand and holding myself up with the other. Smugly I looked down at him before I began to ravish his neck, licking and sucking at his jaw but, I didn't get much of a reaction till i nipped his earlobe earning a sweet growl. However just as i was about to return the favor by biting his neck when the door banged.

KNOCK! KNOCK!"OI! Hurry up! We got newborns to kill!" Emmett yelled. Great, way to ruin the moment. I looked down sadly at Jasper then smiled wickedly.

"Okay Emmett, two ticks." I called out, knowing he'd here me. Then I leaned down and bit jasper on the neck with my canines, he moaned out. Apparently loudly. I stopped when I tasted venom. Then quick as a flash I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to have a shower. Giggling all the way.

I heard jasper sigh and fall back onto the bed as I shut the door and turned on the shower.

~~~~~~~~~15 mins later ~~~~~~~~

Once I had showered and brushed my teeth, I used my fire manipulation to heat up and dry my hair almost instantly. So, towel clad I walked back into Jasper's room to get changed. Jasper was lying down on the bed facing the ceiling when I walked in. He looked over at me and his eyes widened slightly, my best guess would be he is wondering what I'm going to change into.

"Darlin' not to be rude but, I was wunderin' what you were going to change into?' He asked gently, it was sweet that he didn't wan to hurt my feelings. To answer his question I smiled and closed my eyes, envisioning a pair of red skinny jeans and a union jack top to appear on the bed while my underwear appeared in my hand behind my back. Sure enough when I opened my eyes there it was. Jaspers eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, anyone else wouldn't have seen the shock but, I did. SMiling at making him speechless I grabbed my cloths and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Once changed I laced my black converse from the other day and tied my hair into a messy plait with my white ribbon. My ears and tail were showing but, my wings were folded away.

As I exited the bathroom I noticed how Jasper had also changed and I made my way over to him. He smiled and pulled me into his lap.

'Ready? The others are downstairs.' He asked softly, though it was evident he didn't want to leave either. We stood up and he held my hand in his as we walked downstairs but, the closer we got the higher my nerves jumped. I thought I'd be in hysterics at least I would be if Jasper didn't pull me in for a kiss before we descended the stairs and send a tidal wave of calm emotions. What would I do without him.

Though I tensed up when I saw the cross, just Jasper's presence and not his gift relaxed me. So, we made our way into the living room that hosted the other vampires. Carlisle and Esme were sat with Edward and Alice on the large sofa while Emmet sat in the armchair with Rosalie prosaically balanced on his lap. At first I went to get break fast for me, which consisted of toast and nutella something I found hard to believe was in the Cullen's cupboard.

Once i cleared the dishes I went to sit on the sofa as Jasper was in the other armchair when, he pulled me gently into his lap. needless to say I blushed and Emmett guffawed to which I sent him a spine chilling glare that seemed to shut him up. That was until his super vampire perception notice mine and jaspers bite marks. Not even Rosalie could shut him up, so i resigned myself to sulking in the crook of Jasper's neck. The others laughed at my reaction but, it was short lived. Eventually the conversations turned to the wolf pack in La Push and whether or not we should inform them.

'You should tell them, that way if any vampires cross into their side we won't have to worry about destroying them. I'll tell them if you want, we have an understanding.' I told them, at the mention of understanding all the vampires eyes turned to me waiting for me to explain but, I stayed silent. Well... silent until Edward opened his big fat mouth.

'I demand to know how you have an 'Understanding' with those mutts!' Edward practically whined. Honestly, I half expected him to stamp his feet. Slowly deliberately I turned and placed my hands palm up in front of me. Very, very slowly I breathed out, it wasn't air but fire. The fire shot out and I caught it in my hands, then as if weaving a clay I began to move my hands shaping the fire as I began my tale.

'When the wolves 'spirit warriors' existed I paced through here before, I came by sea and upon the bay I was met by a group of wolves. They didn't perceive me as a threat though so I passed through safely.' The fire showed a beach and a small character of me surrounded by wolves before it morphed to a strange figure. 'However, a creature I later knew to be as a vampire appeared before me and the wolves we poised to attack. The vampire was burned alive by my hands and the wolves created an understanding' The fire burned viciously and morphed back into the wolves on the beach.

'For every life you have saved we grant you freedom upon our land, on condition you never kill the innocent for blood. They told me, and ever since I'm always welcome.' I finished my tale but, their eyes were fixed on the fiery version of me sailing away while the towns people waved. The to have some fun with Edward I lifted the fire upwards as i transformed it into a fiery bird, a phoenix. It sailed around the room before attempting to land on Edward. He squeaked and ran but, my fiery creature gave chase. Until i clapped my hands together and it burned away into nothing.

The room was silent, I refused to meet anyone's eyes and the silence began to panic me. Jasper just held me tighter. His reassurance calmed me. That's what i loved about Jasper. He was sweet and gentle but, powerful and strong. Compassionate and kind but, a deadly fighter and brilliant strategist. He was my rock, able to calm, reassure and relax me even without his gift. I was aware of how fragile I am emotionally. Wait... Loved?  
Did I love Jasper? I don't know. I've never been in love. Is this what it feels like? Whenever I see him my heart speeds up and I feel so happy. He knows just what to do and say, to make everything alright. I may not have loved before but, I will try my best to love Jasper like he deserves.

* * *

AN- So what do you think? sorry about the length, it's a little short. I hope you like it, i just threw it together after school. So please review.

What character do you want to be in the next chapter? The most asked for character will feature. Much obliged-Percypen


	9. Chapter 9

Jpov

I wrapped my arms tighter around the girl in my arms as she attempted to hide in my chest. I felt her apprehension, her preparation to lose all of us because she has such amazing powers. Some unknown instinct rose it's head inside me. I felt something pang in my chest, where my heart would be if i were human. It screamed PROTECT! Glancing round the room I tasted the emotions, most were that of surprise and awe plus some fascination from Carlisle but, from Edward and Alice I felt fear and determination. Then anger, directed to mine. I narrowed my eyes daring anyone to say anything, Silence ensued. perhaps it would be better if we had some space from them.

I locked eyes with Carlisle and voiced my actions. 'We, will meet with the pack and see if we can negotiate the treaty. Call if you need anything.' I told him with a tone that clearly stated no argument, He nodded. With that I jumped up, Rudi still wrapped in my arms and ran at vampire speed from the house. I ran as the thoughts passed through my head. How did I become we? How did my family become them? Why did I feel the need, no the urge to protect her? And when did she become mine?

Rudi was a deadly predator, not afraid of violence or death but, what she feared most was being alone. Like she had always been. They fear of being the disappointment. She was so perfect but, believed herself to be the freak. I couldn't let this happen. She was the only one who believed in me. The only one who saw Jasper and not the weakest vampire. I needed her just as much as she needed me and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

I saw the timber cabin in the distance so I sped up until we were at her door. As it was apparent she wasn't going to move, I unlocked the door and took her inside. Once inside she jumped down out of my arms but, held onto my hand leading me past the living room, up the stairs and into her art studio, or at least thats what I thought it was with art supplies covering every surface and bit, of canvas and paper scattered everywhere, a bit like a bomb had gone off in an art shop- scratch that exactly like a bomb had gone off. Still, Rudi led me through the mess effortlessly until we came to a stop at her desk. I sat down on the chair, her on my lap as she sketched on her art pad, she was fluid with her movements the image becoming clear. it was of us, like this. I was sitting down with her on my lap, my arms wrapped around her and her arms holding them to her, my head was perched on her neck and we looked so right together. the image was in pencil but, the detail was astounding.

Then she she placed her pad down, slowly turning to face me. She went to speak but, failed. 'Hey, Darlin' your perfect, you know that? Forget them. I thought it was amazin'. I...yeah it was amazin'. I said truthfully. Hoping she didn't notice my slip. She just smiled shyly and kissed me. Softly at first but, just as she was going to pull away I bit her lip and held her closer to me. I couldn't let her go, not yet.

* * *

Rpov

Once me and Jasper had ummm, calmed down. We went down stairs to talk. We sat on my sofa like we had that first time. 'Well, ummm. Thank you.' I managed a blush covering my cheeks. He just smiled and reached for my hand. 'Nothing to be thankin' me for. Now, we need to talk to the wolf pack. I want to go with you. Is that alrigh'?' Jasper asked his accent evident. If he always asked me things like that how could I say no? I also noticed the protective edge his voice got, it made me melt inside. He wanted to protect me. 'Of course, I was going to ask you anyway. No time like the present, We can talk to them in my garden, I am slap dab on the treaty line don't forget. Let's go.' I went to stand up but, I caught sight of the worry he displayed, his eyes darting to my neck where his bite mark was. Ah, so he was worried they'd attack me because of it. 'Don't worry Jasper, I hold a lot of sway over them. Now come on.' I prompted.

We made our way over to my sole electronic device, my phone. I found the number I was looking for and dialed. It rang four times before a familiar voice answered.'Hello? Who is this?' Billy Black inquired, suspiciously. 'Hello Billy, It's Rudi. I and one of the Cullen's need to talk to you and your boys. About a new threat.' I informed him, my tone polite but, serious. There was a pause before he replied. 'When and where?' I looked to jasper before answering. 'Now and the treaty line by my home, back garden. You and as many wolves as you like. See you then Billy.' I finished before hanging up. 'C'mon Jasper lets wait outside.' I told him holding his hand and I led the way outside into my garden. I owned a plot of land about 2 acres, so I had plenty of room to host the supernatural get together.

'Darlin'?' I heard jasper ask, I turned, confused. 'If you don' mind me askin', Why did you introduce yourself as Lieutenant before?' he questioned, a curious look on his face. I stood still for a moment, preparing my answer. 'Well, when i did some work during ww1 and 2 my cover was a lieutenant and it just stuck. Plus I wanted to impress you.' I enlightened him, blushing after I voiced the last part. I didn't meet his gaze at least until he pulled me into a hug, burring his face into my neck. Inhaling, before peppering kisses and nuzzling. I simply blushed, happy in his warm embrace. I couldn't believe vampires could be warm.

'You smell like a pine forest in the rain, mountain air with tea and cinnimon and a sea salt fire. It's beautiful just like you.' i heard him say into my neck.

'Well, you smell like the desert, sunshine, sugar cane , gunpowder and frost. It's just you.' i reply , causing him to bury further into my neck.

In the distance I hear sets of footfalls. The pack are coming. Jasper can hear them too, he stands ending our embrace, much to my dissapointment but, my hand is clasped in his. We stand straight, facing the sound of the oncoming pack until they come into veiw.

There are two wolves, one black, one a russet brown. They walk back into the safety o the treeline. I hear scuffling and squeky metal as the once russet wolf, now a human wheels billy black out to the treaty line.

'Billy, long time no see. How are you? That must be young Jacob you told me about. Oh, and this is Jasper Whitlock.' I introduced, jesturing to the tall blonde beside me, our hands still entwined. The wolf growled.

'Yes, it's been a while hasn't it Rudi? I'm good as I can be and yes this is my jacob. What's the threat you need to talk about now?' He asked getting straight down to the point.

'The romanians, Billy. Stefan won't give me any peace. We have one week before around 30 news attack. I'll deal with it but, we needed to inform you incase they passed through La Push.' Itold him leaving nothing out. He nodded and I noticed he was paler than normal.

'You? take on 30 vampires. Pssha I doubt that.'Jacob voiced. I felt an evil smile work it's way onto my lips. I raised my hand and clicked. Suddenly a wall of fire appeared surrounding them closing in until it almost burnt them before I clicked again and it dissipated into nothing. I turned back to Billy but, I heard Jacob verbally attack my Jasper.

'Wait! He has red eyes you broke the treaty he killed a human. DIE LEECH!' He screamed before turning into a wolf. I felt anger pour through my veins. I felt my wings extend, ripping my top. I didn't care. As the wolf ran head long towards Jasper, I tackled him. Knocking him flying into my house. MY canines extended before I yelled out. 'HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME AND MINE! THIS IS MY LAND! I HAVEN'T BROKEN ANY TREATY DOG! YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT!'.

Then Just as I go in for the kill, I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. Instantly calm, I turn to Billy. 'Take your son and leave. I will spare him after all he will be alpha but, if he doesn't learn our history then I will not hesitate to end him. I'm sparing him for you billy. He is your son and I consider you a friend, like you father and ancestors before. Just Go.' I say, Billy nods and wolves come from the forest to carry him and Jacob away. The black wolf stays however, it nods then turns and runs into the forest.

Back inside I sit on the sofa, trying to calm down on my own, helped along by Jasper who rubs soothing circles against my back. I leaned against him.

'You know Elizabeth use to tell me stories about vampires. My favorite one was about love. She told me that vampires have soul mates and once you find yours, then you'll be with them forever. There will be no one else. At first I hated that story, I didn't think you had a choice but, you always have a choice. Do you think that's what we are Jasper?' I asked him, nervous. I felt him turn to face me. 'I think so Darlin', I mean I've only know you a few days but, it feels like I've known you much longer and I thinks that's why i want to do this' He says, as he leans in to kiss my neck. He moves up peppering kisses on my jaw.

'And this' He moves me so I'm lying down on the sofa, hands above my head. My heart speeds up as he starts to nibble and lick my skin. Then he lips descend on mine our mouths move in sync. I try to move my hands to wrap into his hair but, he refuses. His other hand that was resting on my hip slowly started to move up my body caressing softly, teasing. I moaned. Jasper then released my hands from his grip and with his now free hand he pulled us together. With my now free hands I latched one into his gorgeous blonde hair. With my other I started to slowly lift up his shirt, desperate to touch his chest. I almost had it off when he lifted his arms and it was off. Smiling down at me he leaned in and began to kiss and suck at my neck as his hands began to pull the scraps that were once my top from my body. He was about to remove my last article of clothing when my phone rang.

Groaning I grabbed the phone out of thin air as jasper repositioned us. I was lying against him as he played with my hair that had come down.

'Hello? Willow Residence?' I asked into the receiver trying not to express my annoyance. 'Ah,my little minx. This is where you are. Not running away from me are you? No matter I'll see you soon enough.' The annoying arrogant voice I knew so well came from the phone, I froze.

Stefan.


	10. Chapter 10

The silence hung in the room like a weighted curtain. Eerie and tense. The phone still held in her motionless hand. Three seconds was all it took. She burst into action artfully removing herself from beneath Jasper and grabbing her discarded clothes. Then she began to change hastily. Jasper was still-unmoving as if carved from marble. She unceremoniously through the phone, allowing her power to guide it back to it's cradle. She turned back to Jasper.

He saw the ferocious almost scalding burning fire in her eyes. He felt her anger-thick and suffocating. Her shoulders set in an angry line and so very tense. Then she gazed at his statue and immediatly her eyes softened. The fire still their but, masked by clear concern and care. She leaned over and pressed her lips-set in a firm line, against his cheek.

Hands drifted as if through water up to his head and began to slowly weave through his golden locks before pulling their heads together so, they were mere inches apart.

'I...When...Jasper. When this is over...I.' She tried to speak huffing in frustration as the word failed her. Words however, weren't needed as Jasper felt wave after powerful wave wash over the room. As she looked at him these emotions became fiercer, clearer. Cementing his trust in her. A heavy sour and burning mix of anger and hate seeped from her very skin but, a combination of soft sweet strong and fierce passion screamed protect. As did the hands clasping desperately to him as though she was afraid he might dissapear.

They say Vampires are unchangeable creatures. Emotionless. Cold and free from love or passion. And yet it couldn't be further from the truth. Their emotions were amplified making their emotional being unstable and eager to change unlike their diamond skin. He could feel the depth and strength of her intentions. They would finish what they had started but, after. When the coast was clear. He couldn't doubt her not after seeing the conviction in her eyes. He leaned forward arms wrapping around her petite but, steady form and pressed his head into the crook of her neck. Breathing her in, her scent washing away some of his worry. He had fought many battles. He still carried his scars. They would make it.

His actions seemed to calm her erratic heart breathing that had sprinted since the call. They parted still linked by clasped hands and prepared for all out war. They couldn't trust the others not to get hurt. They were untrained, unprepared after living such peaceful lives. The plan was clear. Jasper would protect his family. While She killed the enemy, Jasper however was planning to break this strategy and help her.

As they spoke the same instinct screamed loudly. Protect.

The threat of attack lingered but, mortal activities such as school could not be postponed. The humans would be blissfully ignorant of what was to occur. When they were sat in their homes a small but, none the less intense battle of immortal beings would commence. Words had since escaped the two as they -almost mechanically traveled to school. Not that words were needed. Their emotions raged bouncing off the others rising ever louder into a crescendo of understanding.

They arrived promptly beneath an invasion of drizzle and cloud. As if the weather itself had embodied the danger that was fated to come. The others had been informed but, not to the extent of the couple. For their protection and peace of mind. Throughout it all they remained stoic relying heavily on each other without actually realising it.

As a result from this meager phone call tensions rose and what would have been a walk in the proverbial park dealing with the hormonal blood bags know as school kids their constant chattering and gossiping not to mention speculating over the entwined hands of Jasper and Rudi grated harshly on over sensitised nerves.

'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm sick of your stupid speculations. The looks. The GODDAMN WHISPERS! PISS OFF!' Rudi shouted as for the nth time that lunchtime she heard the conversation turned to her. The students looked wide eyed and the lunch room fell silent. No one daring to challenge the terrifying glare she sent their way. Slowly she sighed and rested her head on Jasper's shoulder, a comforting hand rubbing calming circles into her skin. As the chatter cautiously rose up the students blatantly avoided the pink elephant in the room at least as far as any of the vampires could tell.

'Woah! Who knew all they needed was a good bollockin' to shut them up. If I'd have know that I would've dunnit ages ago.' Emmett stated lifting the tense atmosphere slightly. Then suddenly it dawned upon the occupants of the table the hilarity of the situation. Thought to be shy new girl just chewed up and spat out the entire human body with a little volume and some swear words. Soon they were all hysterical minus Alice and Edward of course although their mouths were slightly upturned into smirks. The laughter died down too soon and the mood became morose as once again the upcoming confrontation appeared once more.

Unable to stand much more Rudi stood releasing Jasper's hand and escaping out into the now heavy torrent of water. Jasper soon followed alarmed by the hurt, sadness and fear that had consumed her.

He found he sitting outside on the benches drenched from the water, her hair slick and clothes clinging to her form. A slight shiver wracked her almost in-perceivable even to the heightened vampire senses. He reached out to place a hand on her should as he moved to sit next to her. The rain never really bothered him. It was more of a fitting in behavior than actual dislike. He turned to her and the reason why she had disappeared may have have been impossible to detect by anyone else. Warm salty tears has breached her defenses and fell down her cheeks- her head bowed in shame.

His heart wrenched painfully as though it was being ripped in half. This same feeling hadn't been so nearly as harsh as when he'd seen Alice fall to tearless sobs. Perhaps it was the tears themselves that intensified the pain or that while no sobs wrecked her the emotions clearly swarmed.

She turned to him her emotions sky-rocketing. Her eyes seared with a pain so deep it shocked him into gasping. These were the eyes of someone on the brink of reclaiming what they had been denied for so long and having it stolen violently away. This look he'd seen in many a vampire as everything they fought for so desperately was decimated before their eyes.

He reached forward and pulled her quickly into his arms. Holding her as close as possible, her head buried in his chest as shaking hands grasped at his sodden shirt. A shaky broken and defeated voice rose through the thunder of the raindrops. One he wished he never had to hear again.

'I...I'm so very sorry.Ita sum valde me paenitet. I never meant any of this to happen. I just... Volui effugiet. Ut satus super. I wanted to escape the destruction to start over and forget the battles. To...I. I care very deeply for you Jasper. Altius atque altius quam antea. Te amo. I've never felt more deeply nor more profound than what I do for you. And...To think. Just by finding you...I've put you all in DANGER! Oh, Jaspeeer!' She cried softly grasping onto him even harder. Each word of apology. The tsunami of emotion that hit him as each word was uttered. It drove him. Fueled his own clouded and confused feelings.

Desperately, he pressed their lips together. Her tears mixing with the rain. Their mouths warm and wet conveyed more to each of them. Rudi understood so much more through this rough passionate gesture than words could have ever explained. The slight bruising from his iron grip only served as a reminder that this was real. That what they had was real. And worth fighting for. She felt his emotions mirrored against her own. They lost themselves in the touch and taste of one another. Of grasping hands, harsh breaths. Of skin against skin.

When the bell sounded faintly in the distance. Cutting through the fog that had pushed the world to the back of their minds. All that mattered was each other. All that mattered was right here.

Each day passed at a snails pace but, neither Rudi nor JAsper cared. Instead they focused on each other, on their plan and training with the other. Each school dayed filled with a mindless white noise. Evenings filled with training and strategy in preparation. And nights filled with warm embraces as they simply basked in one another presence. One entrenched deeply in a content slumber while the other watched protectively. To each new day they awoke. Knowing what was at stake and because of this. They began each day more determined.

Stefan could try to take this from them. Their connection. His family. Over their dead and burning corpses. Even then. It would be one hell of a fight. Let them try to take this from them. Let them come.

Potuerint. Videre possint. Vinci posse.

They can come. They can see. They can be conquered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-**My deepest apologies. I can only apologise profusely about the long awaited chapter. You see it's not that I didn't know how to start this chapter or what I was going to write. I had a distinct plan already set out. It's just I made both a mistake and a triumph. I introduced my younger brother to fan fiction. He has become as addicted as I and so actually having the opportunity to use the 'communal' laptop after both ours died tragically went straight out the window. This coupled with my GCSE's and revision made writing this chapter impossible. Now I'm on study leave so, fingers crossed I an update my stories and rewrite chapters. SAdly along with my laptop passed my saved and written chapters. So, I'll right them when inspiration hits and I have the laptop.

Apologies- percypen


	12. Chapter 12

Jpov

I'm conflicted internally. My whole world has been upturned and it's falling around me. At this moment in time I have no idea which way is up. A month ago my life was perfect or at least it seemed so. For the last fifty years I though myself in love with the girl of my dreams. Alice. The small pixie like girl who bought me to the Cullens. I'd never have been able to go to 'school' without her support. Without my certainty of her visions. I'd always know she and Edward had been close but, I could have never expected that I was used. Simply a tool a means to an end. That after everything we'd been through I was nothing to her. I just helped her find and catch her true mate.

I felt so dejected. So used. It wasn't something I'd ever felt accustomed to. It hurt and made me feel weak as much as I loathe to admit it. I specialism in emotions and I could feel their smugness. It broke me apart that I never meant anything to her. To have a person I had so heavily relied upon to drop me leaving me grasping for a hold.

Then along came a complete stranger. A mystery girl, who clicked so perfectly with my broken self. A scarred broken creature that seemed to fix me. As if though we both were broken we held the components to fix the others. My feelings seemed so much stronger, so much brighter than they had been with Alice.

Even though these vibrant emotions hold such obvious truth. I still, in the dark hours of the night miss Alice. But, I an see that what Rudi and I share is more than what Alice and I ever had.

Alice was obsessed with fashion and clothes and looking good. Picking out everyone's clothes. Her 'visions' were taken as the gospel truth. She hated my violent past. They all did. No one not ever her could fully grasp my past life with maria.

Since I met her. Rudi and I had so much in common. We had both fought in battles and wars and understood loss and sacrifice. Rudi liked creative outlets like music and art. She was amazing at history often using her past experiences to fuel her drawings and songs. She could only play one song on the piano and couldn't play any other instrument. She was terrible at maths and physics to a point that it was Hilarius to see her do her homework. She loved sports and her motorcycle. She couldn't drive a car. She loved reading and hated TV. She couldn't keep time at all and had no idea what day it was. She loved to sit next to me in the sun and stare as my skin glittered. I didn't. I felt like some prissy pixie. It made her laugh.

We talked so much about ourselves and our past. And yet, when there was silence it was never awkward. Sometimes we didn't speak for hours but, that didn't matter.

Ever since Monday when we'd gone to school and we had stayed out in the rain together. We'd been so much closer. It opened my eyes to the broken scarred part of her she hid under confidence and anger. Her true worry. Her insecurities. It only made her more beautiful.

I think that now I finally understood. She had fought for so long. She didn't know how to do anything else. Everything she did was what she'd always done. Her art was the result of years of surveillance. Learning to find details in normal settings. Earning cash quickly to move on to the next location. Her singing the comfort she gave to fellow soldiers. A cover for entering enemy territory. Her chaotic emotions were the result of living entirely off instinct rising to highs of adrenaline for months and years at times. Then crashing hard into guilt, regret and depression when her mind caught back up with her.

Where Alice had always had missing sections of her life. Rudi's was detached-buried. To protect her. I sit here my arms wrapped around this girl as she sleeps soundly on my chest and I find myself vowing to always protect her.

Yes, always.

Rpov

I was running. Sprinting through a dense hazy fog that clouded my vision. I had no idea where I was or where I was going but, I knew I had to run. Something was behind me. Getting closer. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad but, instinct drove me on.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Each footfall echoed loudly as I ran ever onwards. My breath falling harshly from my dry lips. Desperately drinking in the air. My lungs burning as I struggled to suck in enough air.

Then I came to a gorge. It was dark but, shallow enough that I could see the bottom. Wait...

What I thought was the bottom of this gorge was far from it. Hundreds of faceless corpses lay mangled in huge piles, blood tainting everything. The uniforms, the outfits. These were all the people I'd killed. My breath caught in my throat. Their faceless features melted into the lifeless eyes that haunted my dreams. Blood seeping into the fog. Turning it crimson. A wave of blood rising. Lifting the bodies and coming towards me.

A huge wave full of reaching grasping hands trying to catch me. Lifeless eyes. Reaching hands.

I stepped back but, found myself pressed against a cold stone wall. The hands were coming closer. They grabbed me by the legs and pulled me down into the blood. My violent struggles were futile as I was dreagged down. The blood rising over my legs. My hips. My chest. My neck.

The blood was everywhere and I was drowning.

Drowning in the blood. Falling and drowning. Choking. Suffocating.

Then blackness.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Confused I blinked.

Jasper's eyes were closed and his arms were wrapped around me securely. I sighed contentedly. My breathing returning to normal. I was shaking. Jasper's eyes fluttered open. Worry evident in his features. I felt the sweat drop down my forehead.

'Are you alrigh' darlin'?' He asked gently. His southern drawl more prominent when we were together. I managed a shaky nod.

'It was just a bad dream Jasper. I'm fine.' I told him snuggling deeper into his embrace.

The dream was always the same. But, now I had Jasper.

Apov

I can't believe Jasper. I mean yes, I did lead him on but, that doesn't mean he doesn't matter to me! He's mine! Without me he'd be nothing. NOTHING! I saved him from his past. I was his saving grace. He owes me his life and this is how he repays me? By shacking up with some freak? I mean really. This must be a ploy to get me back. To make me jelous. He doesn't actually care about her. Right?

Besides I have my Edward. *sigh* My Edward. He's all I could have ever wished for. No one understands how difficult it was to live so close to my sweet Edward and have to pretend to love Jasper. To watch as he fell for Bella. I did what I had to do so, I could finally unite with my soul mate.

Without losing bella Edward wouldn't have become so upset and lonely. If that didn't happen then I couldn't have made him fall in love with me. His sweet morals would have kept him from approaching me as I was with Jasper.

Sweet Edward.

We've always had a special connection. He's the only one who understands my visions like I do. He's my prince charming. It was worth everything now I have him.

Edward agrees with me about this Rudi girl. She's clearly unstable and a danger to us. Edwards thinks she'll expose us. I must agree with him. After all she's already corrupted Jasper into drinking human blood. Preying upon his weakness.

She's the reason a small army of newborn vampires will target my family.

It's all her fault.

But, they don't have to worry. My family.

I and my Edward will get rid of her once and for all.

After this confrontation we'll get rid of her and fix Jasper right back up.

Yes, and then our lives will be perfect.

She won't know whats coming.


End file.
